


Foibles (Prompt #21)

by Post-Calamity Jane (GlassHeadcanon)



Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fencing, Romantic Comedy, Snark, Swords, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeadcanon/pseuds/Post-Calamity%20Jane
Summary: X’rhun teaches Sabaki a lesson(a companion to/continuation of the prior "Tooth and Nail")-foi•ble (ˈfɔɪ bəl)n.1. a minor weakness or failing of character.2. a quirk or eccentricity of character.3. the part of a sword or foil blade between the middle and the point, less strong than the forte.
Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913404
Kudos: 1





	Foibles (Prompt #21)

By now, she has become completely fed up with getting cut. Every time it's happened, she'd swear that man's smirk has deepened just a little bit more. He's definitely been enjoying this.

"All right, already!" She threw her hands in the air after X'rhun's blade had slipped past her guard for the umpteenth time today. " _Now_ are you finally going to tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

"And defraud you of the immense value of discovering it for yourself?" He blinked at her innocently. "Why, what sort of teacher would I be?"

"Maybe the kind that doesn't take sadistic pleasure in wrecking his student's clothing?" She looked down angrily at her brand new tabard, nearly sliced into ribbons. What little remained intact now barely hung by one shoulder. "Or is this your way of getting back at me for kicking you in the nuts?"

"Pish tosh, milady. Now that would be rather petty, don't you think? Consider this but a unique learning opportunity. Besides, you and I both know that 'tis not as though it leaves you with naught to wear. There is always, after all, your apprentice's uniform..."

She groaned. "So _that's_ what this is all about. You're just bitter. And now you're teaching me a lesson."

"Ridiculous," he replied. "The only lesson I am trying to teach you is how to block properly. Because I am feeling particularly generous, however, I shall give you a hint. The strongest part of the sword..." he began. But before she has time to react, he has already swiftly cut the last piece of fabric at her shoulder. "...is _not_ this one," he finished with a smug grin, as what was left of her tabard finally slipped off entirely.

She was not the only one who knew a dirty trick or two.


End file.
